My Little Pony: Friendship is Magical
by TheNinjagoPegasister
Summary: Since Season 3 ended and Equestria Girls came out, I am going to show you the episodes that wasn't aire on TV. :D It will be much better than the summary. Pinkie Swear! Cross my heart, hope to fly, and stick a cupcake in my eye!)
1. Chapter 1

**As you can see, I'm TheNinjagoPegasister. If you're brony or a pegasister, you'll love this! If you caught Ninjago-itis, check out my Ninjago stories. This is my first MLP:FiM story! I've caught the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic disease.**

* * *

It was a sunny morning in Ponyville. Pinkie Pie popped up from the bushes and jumped onto Rarity.

"Pinkie Pie! You're just ruined my beautiful complexions!" Rarity screeched.

"Sorry! I just wanted to ask you something." Pinkie Pie indignantly spoke.

"Well?"

"Do you think Twilight is a BEAUTIFUL alicorn?"

"Yes."

"I just couldn't get over the fact that she's an alicorn!"

Rarity sighed and walked home. The Cutie Mark Crusaders walked along the path. Sweetie Belle jumped onto Rarity.

"What is it now?" she asked.

"Wel, sis. Us Crusaders want a sleepover at your house."

"Again? Why not at Applejack's or at Rainbow Dash's?"

"Well, Applejack is busy making those apple fritters. You know, it takes a LONG time to make them."

"What about Rainbow Dash?"

Scootaloo shook her head.

"We never asked Rainbow Dash. We shouldn't ask her. She might be busy." Scootaloo answered.

"Hey Scootaloo, isn't Rainbow Dash your sister?" Applebloom asked.

"Umm... no."

"Do you have any relatives?"

"I don't remember any."

"But are we going to ask Rainbow Dash or not?"

"Fine."

Rarity sighed and trotted back home as the Crusaders marched their way to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, could we have a sleepover at your house?"

Rainbow Dash looked at the three Crusaders.

"Well, I've got lots of... STUFF to do. Yeah, stuff to do!" she chuckled.

"PLEASE?!" the three girls pleaded.

"Oh alright. Pack up your bags and we'll fly into my house."

"FLY?" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle stuttered. "We can't fly."

"No sweat. I'll just let Twilight cast a spell on you so you can walk on the clouds and I'll carry you to my house."

"AWESOME!" the three Crusaders screamed. They ran in all directions and evidently resulting in bumping into each other.

"And don't forget, rainbows are not known for their taste. They're spicy!"

"Like Mexican food?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah! We LOVE spicy food!" Sweetie Belle answered.

"I ADORE SPICY FOOD!" Applebloom howled.

"Oh brother." Rainbow Dash muttered.

"OH SISTER!" the three Crusaders giggled.

* * *

**Pretty please, pleaser than please, with pleasing pleasure please REVIEW about what the sleepover at Rainbow Dash's should be like. I know you want to ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Scootaloo's POV

Today the Cutie Mark Crusaders were going to Rainbow Dash's for sleepover! She's my role model! She's so cool!

"Sweetie Belle, what's taking that long?" Applebloom asked.

"I'm...dragging...all...my...stuff!" Sweetie Belle replied.

"Why are you carrying all of this?" I asked.

"Well, Rarity says that I have to carry all these things to a sleep over: shampoo, brushes, baskets..."

"Why do you need a basket?"

"Oh, just in case."

Applebloom brought her sleeping bag and her toothbrush. I brought the same.

"Hey, are you ready?"

We turned around and found ourselves facing Rainbow Dash. We nodded. Rainbow Dash carried Applebloom and Sweetie Belle into her house in the sky! For crying out loud! She lives on a cloud house! I flew up to her doorsteps ASAP!

"Hey what do you want to do first?" Rainbow Dash.

"Well, we want to hear how you got your cutie mark." Sweetie Belle answered.

"I already told you that story a MILLION times already!"

Applebloom looked at me. I shrugged. Rainbow Dash took out her flashlight and a blanket. There was a strange voice.

"OOOH! Do you like scary ghost stories?"

"C'mon! We've heard these a million times already!" I whined.

"Not this one! It happened like this. In a sleepover. Just like this one. There once were two pairs of sisters and a pair of friends. One sister, that was a unicorn, wanted to go to a sleepover. The other sister, that was an earth pony, wanted to go to a sleepover, too. A friend, that was a pegasus, wanted to go to a sleepover. Sadly, these three didn't get their cutie marks, yet. They started a company called Cutie Mark Crusaders-"

"Hey that's us!" I yelled.

"SSHH! Anyways, the trio wanted to go to a sleepover with the best, awesome-est-, coolest, radical-est flying pegasus ever! As the pegasus told the trio, they heard a creak in the door. As one of the Crusaders snuck past the door, she was gone. The other two were gone. The pegasus were gone. The scene was pitch black. Once they opened their eyes, they were never heard again. That's the story of the Red-Eyed Ponies."

Rainbow Dash cleared her throat. I shivered. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were chattering. Rainbow Dash turned on the lights and in the mirror, we saw red-eyed ponies! We screamed! We were screaming our lungs off!

"Rainbow Dash! It's the red-eyed pony!"

"Rainbow Dash! Save us!"

"I'm the red-eyed pony? AAHHH!"

Rainbow Dash chuckled.

"C'mon guys, that's just a story. Your eyes are red from staying up late."

She persuaded us into laughing. We looked at each other and giggled. It was fun. I didn't remember anything that night because I fell asleep.

Rainbow Dash's POV

Oh man, that was FUN! I've never so much fun since Princess Cadence's wedding! I escorted the trio to their sisters. Twilight came up to me and winked.

"Do you have something to write to the Princess?"

"Well, indeed I do!"

_"Dear Princess Celestia,  
Sometimes, things can be very scary. As long as you have a friend to accompany, you are okay, like ghost stories. Have you heard of the Red-Eyed Ponies? It's pretty scary, but you have to remember that this is a ghost story. Ghost stories aren't real, right? Well, 46% of the ponies believe in ghosts. And 54% of the ghosts believe in ponies. Hmm... I wonder if there is the Red-Eyed Ghosts! Anyways, you have to learn to have fun!  
From Rainbow Dash"_

Spike took the scroll and blew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sad face. Equestria Girls came out on Father's Day. Why Equestria Girls? It's kind of like Monster High, but talks about friendship. Hmm... I won't have any MLP stories yet, because I don't have Hub. People haven't uploaded the Equestria Girls episode yet. They're all fan made.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I saw Equestria Girls on Youtube! It was cool!**

* * *

Twilight's POV

My journey through the portal was awesome! I kind of miss Flash Sentry. (**I got that off of Google! Maybe his name is Brad. I don't know...**) He's the new Captain of the Royal Guard. Too bad Sunset Shimmer lost her boyfriend!

"Howdy Twilight! Whatcha readin'?" Applejack asked.

"Uh... nothing." I replied.

Applejack gave me the Twilight-please-I-know-you're-up-to-something look. She closed the book and turned over to the cover. It read: Colteo and Filliet.

"Shakespony again?!" Applejack moaned.

"Well, it's one of my favorite books. It's a love story. Colteo's family is different than Filliet's family. It's tragic. But I love it!"

"Twilight, you should come outside and get some fresh air. I need some help at Sweet Apple Acres."

I followed her. Spike tapped on my shoulder.

"Twilight, is Rarity going to be there?"

I shrugged.

"Well Spike, I am asking all of my pony friends to help. Somehow there's a big mess."

Spike smiled with a sigh. He hopped onto my back and we trotted towards Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

We arrived to the farm. It was a mess! The apples were eaten, trees had fallen, the barn was a wreck, and the pipes were busted! Good thing that Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and I are able to come and help.

"What happened here?" Rarity wailed.

"This is a mess! That calls for one of the Wonderbolts: Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash boasted.

"You know what?! We need to fix the barn and throw a party! This party is going to triumph in our accomplishments! Let's get this party started!" Pinkie Pie eagerly blabbered.

"You know Pinkie, we should fix these things first and then throw a party." I informed.

"Alright! Kumquat! Funny word, eh?"

Rarity and I used our magic to fix the barn. Fluttershy told the animals to plant apple seeds. Pinkie Pie decorated the place with streamers and balloons. Rainbow Dash and Applejack fixed the pipes and the apple tree bucking. Soon Sweet Apple Acres was good as new.

"This calls for a par-" Pinkie Pie spoke, but I cut her off.

"Yes Pinkie. A party." I finished.

Fluttershy walked up to Applejack.

"Uh... Applejack? Who did this mess?"

"I don't know Fluttershy, but whoever did it has to pay."

A pony with red/yellow striped mane came up to us.

"Sunset Shimmer! What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Oh, just a few apples. These apples would taste delicious with revenge." Sunset Shimmer chuckled.

"What do you want? Were you trying to destroy Sweet Apple Acres by cutting off the apple supply?"

"How did you figure it out?"

"With something called a brain, which you don't have."

Sunset Shimmer stared at me.

"That did it, PRINCESS! Have a taste of my revenge. It's what you paid. Have a taste of this!" Sunset Shimmer used her magic. Luckily I dodged it by flying.

"You think that can stop me? I have a power that you can't defeat. It's the power of friendship."

"Twilight, you don't have power. I have power AND magic. You only have magic. There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for."

"Well, friendship is magic. That's power. You don't have the powerful magic. Girls, take out the Elements of Harmony!"

They put on their necklaces and I put on her crown.

"With the power, I hereby use the magic of friendship!"

There was a boom. It was like through the portal. We all stood and she was on the ground.

"Please have mercy! The reason I came back was because I wanted my boyfriend back!" Sunset Shimmer wept.

"Well, your boyfriend won't come back to you." A voice spoke.

We all turned around. There he was. The Captain of the Royal Guard was there. What was HE doing here?

"Flashy! You came for me!" Sunset Shimmer spat out the words.

"I didn't come for you. I came for Twilight."

"Flashy? Why did you come?" I asked.

"Why, I came here for my princess! After all, I AM your Prince Charming."

"Yes, very charming. Just like my dreams..."

For some reason, they were about to kiss until... BEEP BEEP BEEP!

* * *

Twilight's POV

Oh my goodness! That was a dream! I heard a knock on my door. I must have fell asleep while reading Colteo and Filliet by Shakespony. It was Applejack.

"Howdy Twilight! You want to help me fix the barn?" she requested.

All I could say was, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Applejack turned to Spike and whispered, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

**Dear Princess Celestia,  
When it comes to friends, it is our number one priority. I loved the book Colteo and Filliet by Shakespony. Thank you for recommending that to me! For my second priority, it would be love.  
Sincerely Princess Twilight Sparkle**

* * *

Princess Celestia's POV

Oh dear. Twilight's in love.


	5. Chapter 5

Fluttershy's POV

I hummed while I watered the flora in front of my cottage until Rarity popped onto my walkway.

"Fluttershy! Guess what?"

"What?"

"DJ Pon 3's cousin, Jesse McPony, is coming to Ponyville to host the Best Singer of Ponyville competition!"

"That's great! I hope you'll win!" I turned around.

"That's only the good news! The bad news is I really want to win! The best singers of Canterlot, Fillydelphia, Manehattan, and Cloudsdale will compete with Ponyville to be the best singer of Equestria! I don't know what to sing! Actually I don't know how to sing!"

"That's sad. I'm going to feed my friends. Have a nice day." I hummed back into my cottage.

"Fluttershy, wait a moment. You have a great voice! Why don't you coach me?" Rarity inquired.

I paused. Me? Coach? I gulped.

"Oh, alright. When is the competition?"

"Tonight!"

I fainted. My vision was a blur and I heard Rarity muttering, ' Are you okay Fluttershy? You don't look so well.'

* * *

"Alright Rarity. Can you sing an octave scale?"

"Do. Re. Mi. Fa. So. La. Ti. Do." Rarity sang. Rarity is a nice singer. She has angel like opera voice.

"Fluttershy, is it good? Rainbow Dash says if I sing any longer, all the glass will break."

"Don't listen to her. You have an opera voice. Maybe you should go on broadway."

Rarity smiled at me creepily. Too scary.

"Thank you Fluttershy! I'll be Equestria's Broadway actress and fashion designer! I'll make millions of bits! Thank you Fluttershy!" Rarity packed her bags.

"Rarity! You've already signed up! Are you coming back?"

"Don't worry! If Broadway doesn't accept me, I'm coming back home!"

Oh dear. What now? The competition is tonight.

* * *

It was nightfall. Well the night is still young. I hummed to the Townhall as mares and colts lined up to become the next Best Singer of Ponyville. There was a space for Rarity. She was gone. Jesse McPony sat down and listened as each mare and colt. Sweetie Belle was a sweet singer, but she chose a lullaby and put Jesse to sleep. MacIntosh rapped 'Eeyup' as Applejack sang 'Raise this barn! Raise this barn! One, two, three, four! Together we can raise this barn...'

"And next is Miss Rarity!" The mayor announced.

I freaked out. What was I going to do? I slowly crept up the stairs and whispered into the mayor's ear.

"There is a change! Next is Miss Fluttershy!"

I skidded onto stage. Jesse McPony was watching me. I felt my cheeks burn. I am singing for Rarity.

"H-h-hello? I'm Fluttershy. What I'm going to sing is my lament."

"I'd like to be a tree, tree, tree

Oooh ooh ooh ooh oooh ohh, to be a tree

(You're such a loud mouth)

I'm the world champ, you know. I betcha can't beat me! (me, me, me)"

Rainbow Dash joined in.

"She's not a tree, right? (Not a tree, Dashy)"

"You're going to love me.

Filled with so, Filled with so

((cast)ing it's spell, spell, spell)

Filled with so, Filled with so

((cast)ing it's spell, spell, spell)

Boy, I'd love, Boy-b-b-boy, I'd love

(gibberish)

Boy, I'd love, Boy-b-b-boy, I'd love, Boy-b-b-boy, I'd love

(gibberish)

Boy, I'd love (Oh, wait, now I know how to call a chicken!)"

Applejack joined in too.

"(Applebloom gibberish)

Come on guys, come on chicken

I'd like to be a tree, tree, tree

Oooh ooh ooh ooh oooh ohh, to be a tree

(You're such a loud mouth)

I'm the world champ, you know. I betcha can't beat me! (me, me, me)

She's not a tree, right? (Not a tree, Dashy)

Oh that would be wonderful

Filled with so, Filled with so

((cast)ing it's spell, spell, spell)

Filled with soul, Filled with soul

((cast)ing it's spell, spell, spell)

Boy, I'd love, Boy-b-b-boy, I'd love

Boy, I'd love, Boy-b-b-boy, I'd love, Boy-b-b-boy, I'd love

Boy, I'd love

Aaaaaaaaah, Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh

Just wait it out one day and night longer

Fluttershy, as a tree you'll be stronger

Just wait it out one day and night longer

Fluttershy, as a tree you'll be stronger

And the rest of us neighsayers applaud you

Fluttershy take our hearts and prayers with you

I'd like to be a tree, tree, tree

Oooh ooh ooh ooh oooh ohh, to be a tree

(You're such a loud mouth)

I'm the world champ, you know. I betcha can't beat me! (me, me, me)

She's not a tree, right? (Not a tree, Dashy)"

Everypony applauded. I was bashful.

"Everypony! I've got a winner!" Jesse declared.

Everypony clapped their hooves.

"And the winner is... Miss Fluttershy!"

I accepted the award, thought I felt bad for Rarity. Mayor slipped a sash around me saying, "Singer Miss Ponyville". I stepped up to the microphone.

"Thank you so much everypony. I am grateful for this prize. Though I am in Rarity's place. She traveled to Canterlot for a broadway audition. I want to give this award to Miss Rarity. She is Singer Miss Ponyville."

"No, you deserve it Fluttershy!" a voice yelled.

I looked to the crowd. Rarity was that voice.

"Rarity! Why didn't you go to Canterlot?"

"Well, I realized you probably wanted the title more than I did. You deserved this."

"How did you know?"

Rarity looked at me in the eye. She whispered, ' You have Jesse McPony CDs hidden behind the cupboard.' I giggled.

"Thank you everypony! Good night!"

* * *

**Dear Princess Celestia,  
When you really want to win in a competition, you should understand  
if your friend would like to win wanted to win a singing  
competition. Especially in front of Jesse McPony. It's also important to give  
them credit.  
Sincerely,  
Rarity**

* * *

Princess Celestia's POV

I have Jesse McPony CDs too.


End file.
